The present invention relates to a holding plate apparatus for the purpose of orderly arrangement of a plurality of golf clubs in a golf bag and more particularly to a holding plate apparatus for golf clubs that allows the golf clubs to be put in and taken out with ease and which prevents noise and damage when the golf bags are moved.
When golf clubs are carried inside a golf bag, it is preferable to have a device for preventing free movement of the golf clubs and which also enables the clubs to be put in and taken out with ease. Individual tubes for holding golf clubs in a golf bag are available. But, when the golf clubs are put in separate tubes, the golf clubs are shaken together with their tubes and move freely. Also the tubes have a tendency to come out simultaneously with the golf clubs when a single holding device for more than about 14 tubes is used. Also, the golf clubs inside each tube move freely and the upper part of the golf club shafts may be damaged by friction.